


The Walking Christmas

by Suileanuaine



Series: Holidays [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suileanuaine/pseuds/Suileanuaine
Summary: Christmas in the apocalypse
Relationships: Abraham Ford/Reader, Daryl Dixon/Reader, Shane Walsh/Reader, michonne/reader
Series: Holidays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571275
Kudos: 6





	The Walking Christmas

Michonne: Never used to go over the top with holiday preparations so she doesn’t miss it and since no one is sure exactly when Christmas is it’s easy to have a celebration whenever it’s convenient rather than sticking to old traditions. However, talking about old times can be a good way to relax and have fun - especially if anyone has any embarrassing stories. It’s also fun to see the kids look forward to something so most people try to have a small gift to give to someone in the group. You’ll get bonus points if you find something quirky to give to Michonne (think weird cat statue) but everyone’s safety and health is always the priority.

Shane: Before you came into his life Shane didn’t make a big deal out of Christmas (he was included in the Grimes family celebrations) but he may have started going slightly overboard for you, even when you told him not to go to all that trouble. Big fan of Christmas food and if you’re cooking he’s going to be eating it as fast as you are making it, so be sure to be well prepared. Shane is definitely one for blasting music and singing along loudly, especially if it makes you laugh and you had best believe you will end up dancing with him at some point. After everything fell apart he was just grateful that you were with him so when possible he tried to look for something that would do as a present just to mark the occasion. 

Daryl: Never had a proper Christmas growing up so no matter the state of the world it isn’t something he is going to miss. If you do want to celebrate Christmas he won’t be opposed to a small tree and a few decorations but doesn’t see the point in going over the top and being wasteful. However, he will appreciate any effort you go to food wise. Small meaningful gifts are the way to Daryl’s heart. Post apocalypse, Daryl doesn’t see much point in preserving old traditions, especially when you’re still on the road, but will ultimately go along with the rest of the group and do his part to make it come together. If he gives you a gift it is going to be something useful that he can pass off as something you need rather than a gift - he’s still awkward about receiving gifts but will definitely appreciate the effort (as long as you didn’t put yourself in harms way)

Abraham: You are 100% likely to end up singing Christmas songs whether you want to or not but expect some alternative lyrics here and there, he’s also very good as convincing other’s to join in. Abraham was a big fan of tacky decorations and could never resist buying them. Somehow gets his hands in the ugliest Christmas items you have ever laid eyes on, apparently no one else wanted to break into a Christmas shop. Wants to make the chosen day as fun as possible, so expect a lot of crazy stories. If there’s alcohol available he will end up giving the most ridiculous speech anyone has ever heard but it will help to lighten the mood. Any food will be greatly appreciated, he’ll offer to help but mostly ends up making a mess or tries to distract you.


End file.
